


knock on yellow wood

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cocaine, Drug Use, Drugs, First Kiss, Gang AU, Guns, Injury, Knives, M/M, Narcissism, Violence, feelings blooming, gang leader jisung, mental health, tending to knife wounds, unhinged jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: han jisung is a name feared by many across seoul. as one of the most notorious gang leaders he is feared and generally unquestioned by those who ever cross his path. one night bang chan learns the hard way just how ruthless jisung is when he has a chance encounter with gang leader and his right hand man changbin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 146
Collections: 3RACHA Events: Scene Stealers Fic Fest





	1. in more ways than one

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #SSF25: "A is the leader of a huge gang, B is his right hand and C accidentally stumbles into their web of drugs and crime. At first, A and B want to get rid of him, but maybe there's something a bit too intriguing about C to discard of."
> 
> this piece ended up being very mentally challenging which is why i decided to turn it into a series so i can make sure it goes in the direction i first imagined it would. hope you understand due to the short length!

The walls of the Seoul police department were just as Jisung remembered them. It had been a while since his last visit, perhaps two or three years but nothing seemed to have changed. He was still feared by the inhabitants of the department and no one dared to look his way for too long. He knew though, that all of them wanted to take him down – except they were all too weak and fearful to ever get the dirt on Han Jisung and the Yellow Wood gang members that they needed in order to actually accomplish that. When he received word that a new detective was assigned to the department he almost leaped for joy – he needed some new excitement in his life and perhaps driving this new detective up the wall with his antics was the perfect opportunity.

He sat across from the young detective, secretly cursing his devilishly good looks as he kicked his feet up onto the desk between them. This young man was nowhere near as handsome as himself but it was hard to ignore the fact that he _was_ incredibly attractive.

“I heard you were wishing to speak with me?” Jisung drawled, folding his arms around his waist as he stared down the detective. He looked up from his computer, round spectacles sitting at the tip of his nose.

 _Hmph, Cute._

“Really? I don’t recall contacting you… you are incredibly hard to get a hold of after all Mr Han.”

Jisung laughed, “I have eyes and ears everywhere, there is no need to contact me directly…” his own eyes observing the detective’s desk and the files strewn across it between the sea of empty cans of vending machine coffee.

“And by the way, just Jisung is fine. I see you’ve got quite the case against me here, oh, and is that The Keys folder right there? Interesting fellows that lot are.” Jisung fingered the fluff at the cuffs of his enormous fur coat. He wasn’t one to shy away from the extravagant nor was he one to shy away from blatantly seeking out important information. The Keys were his own gang’s rivals. Their leader Hwang Hyunjin was constantly intercepting his shipments thinking Jisung wouldn’t notice a few items from the itinerary missing upon their arrival to one of his many complexes.

“I can assure you Mr Han –“

“Please, _Jisung_ is so much less formal,” he grinned. Jisung was a charmer, and he was good at it. If it wasn’t for the number of crooked cops, and corrupt government officials, Jisung was sure he could stay out of jail merely from his charm and wit – not to mention his good looks. He ran a hand through his freshly bleached hair, noticing the waves that had not yet dropped from his visit to his stylist earlier that day.

The detective had gone red, frustration boiling in the form of a clucking tongue and subtle eye roll. This young man had an attitude, had _spunk._ Jisung liked him plenty enough already.

“Right… Jisung… I can assure you there are no open investigations-“

“No need to lie, detective… wait what is your name? I’m sorry I don’t think I managed to get that?”

“Lee. Detective Lee,” the young detective spoke up.

“Oh, come on... I need a bit more than that if we are going to be friends, Detective Lee. What is your first name hmm?” Jisung kept his eyes on the detective’s, watching as the young man dealt with his inner conflict. Surely the department had warned him about Jisung and his ways, but it seemed like the detective was willing to push the boundaries and make a connection with the gang leader.

“Felix. Lee Felix,” he spoke through pursed lips. Felix rested his chin against his propped up arm on the desk, leaning further towards Jisung's boots resting on the supple wood surface.

“Felix… pretty.” Jisung let the name of the detective roll over his tongue, perhaps for too long in Felix’s eyes.

“Jisung look. I’m simply just brushing up on the gangs that run in the city here, I’m not meaning to cause any trouble. That is unless you are? Very bold of you to come down here and present yourself right in front of me.” Felix wasn’t naïve, he wasn’t dumb – he was playing a game and games happened to be one of Jisung’s specialties.

“What are you going to do? Arrest me? Shoot me just for sitting here and having a conversation with a pretty detective such as yourself?”

Felix gulped, trying to maintain eye contact, not giving up his pride for such a criminal as Han Jisung.

Jisung leaned towards the table, kicking his feet from it and placing them firmly on the carpet.

“I could have a bullet put between your eyes before you’d be able to reach for your holster. Be careful Felix, for you I’ll be extra nice and give you _three_ strikes. We all know what happens after the third one right?”

Jisung stood from the chair and curtsied as Felix’s lip began to tremble.

“It was a pleasure speaking with you. But I have some rather pressing matters to attend to. Enjoy your day Felix,” Jisung says, already walking towards the door. 

“Likewise,” he hears Felix choke out as the door slams shut behind him.

✰ 

As Jisung left the department, he felt Changbin on his tail from a distance. He was his right-hand man, in more ways than one and the sharpest of shooters in Seoul. There was a semi-automatic pistol inside his leather jacket at all times, and only Jisung knew about his recent liking to strapping a blade around his concealed right calve. It surprises him that when Changbin finally reaches his side, he sees the glint of a blade poking out from the sleeve around his left wrist.

“You’re spending too much time with that Minho.”

“You’re the one who told me to fraternize with the enemy. I think I’m doing quite well at it. Even learning a few things,” Changbin winks as he shakes his bladed wrist.

Jisung shakes his head.

Changbin clears his throat loudly enough that Jisung laughs. Of course, he wouldn’t dare talk back to him, even when Jisung is younger.

“How did it go?” Changbin asks.

Jisung smirked.

“They’re like putty in my hands, Changbin. Putty in my hands.”

✰

Chan knew he should have gone home. If only he had listened to his gut he wouldn’t be witnessing a gang meetup right in front of him. He’d been drinking at a bar, alone like every other night, and decided to take a detour on his walk home so he could get a better look at the stars. He didn’t expect to stumble across the five men with firearms out in the open in an alleyway.

“Hyunjin, I thought we discussed this. Stop fucking intercepting my shipments.”

“Why would I when it’s just so fun to get under your skin?”

Jisung laughs. “Get under my skin? You’ve got to try a lot harder than that sweetheart. You’re a fucking nuisance.”

Hyunjin frowns, “If I’m such a nuisance, would you like to explain to everyone why you fool around with me?”

“Your dick is nice Hyunjin, but not enough for me to stop making my money like this.”

_Hyunjin? As in the gang leader Hyunjin? If that was Hyunjin then the other one must be… No, it couldn’t be…._

Chan peered out from behind the dumpster, his hands gripping the rusted edges roughly. A tall, dark-haired man clad in all black was standing in front of another man of nearly equal height. The other one was wearing an obnoxiously large fur coat, and his slicked-back hair exposed his perfectly sharp features even underneath such weak light from the one streetlight in the alley. Chan covered his mouth to muffle his gasp as he recognizes who the two men are, realizing too late that it wasn’t enough as all five sets of eyes went straight in his direction.

A throwing knife is released from the wrist of the man at Jisung’s side, directly at Chan’s spot behind the dumpster. The blade pierces the skin between his chest and shoulder and sends him tumbling to the gravel below his feet. Within seconds the blade is being pulled from his shoulder and he is being hoisted up by the neck of his leather jacket, hearing the seam pull from the strength of the person's grip around it.

“Someone has been snooping, one of yours?” the man holding him says as he pushes Chan forward towards Hyunjin. Hyunjin shakes his head, quizzically scanning his eyes over Chan’s body. Normally being on display like this would do certain things to his body but right now all he had to do was focus on not wetting his pants from the possibility of dying at the hand of Hwang Hyunjin or Han Jisung.

“I really don’t want any more problems tonight. Hyunjin just leave and stop fucking stealing my stuff. Changbin you stay and help me deal with this,” Jisung sighs as he points at Chan who is still in Changbin’s grasp. Hyunjin smirks at Chan as he motions for two of the other men to leave with him, one of them blowing a kiss in Chan’s direction. 

Chan didn’t dare react to the action or even struggle against Changbin’s grip around the back of his neck.

“Changbin let him go slowly,” Jisung orders as he pulls a gun from a hidden holster underneath his fur coat.

“What’s your name sweetheart?”

Chan couldn't move, he’d be stupid to run and blow any chance of survival. Jisung wasn’t known to let people off easy and it wasn’t often that someone like Chan in this situation would be let free without some type of permanent injury or worse.

“Chan.”

“ _Chan…_ On your knees,” Jisung orders.

“Please don’t kill me. Please,” Chan pleads as he makes no delay in obeying the gang leader's orders. Jisung raises his boot, placing the tip of it underneath Chan’s chin and angling it upwards. He lowers his foot back to the ground and squats down in front of him. 

_How could someone look this hot even when he feels this scared?_

Jisung takes his thumb and forefinger and wraps them around Chan’s chin, pulling his face from side to side and doing what Chan could only assume was inspect him.

“How old are you Channie boy?”

Chan gulps, “twenty-six.”

“Single? Live at home? Best friends?”

It tickled a nerve, tickled the loneliness Chan has been dealing with for the past four years.

He tears up as he responds, biting his lip as Jisung stared deep into his eyes.

“There is no-one,” Chan hisses, and Jisung giggles at the hostility laced in through his voice.

“No-one eh? You know you should be thankful for that.”

“Why?” Chan asks. He notices that Changbin has backed away but his eyes won’t budge from their attention to the scene in front of him.

“Well if you have no-one you possibly couldn’t get hurt right? I mean, not compared to the way I could hurt you right now if I wanted to.” Jisung holds out the gun in his right hand, turning it over for Chan to briefly notice and look at.

“Do you want to play a game, Chan?”

Chan shakes his head, a tear slipping down his cheek.

“Well we’re going to play one anyway. How do you like hide and seek?”

“That’s a child's game,” Chan cries.

Jisung chuckles, “well lucky for you Channie, this is hide and seek for grown-ups.”

“So hide and seek,” Jisung says.

Chan sees Changbin shake his head as he leans against the wall of the alley as Jisung begins to explain his rules.

“You can _hide,_ as in run away and get shot. Or you can _seek,_ as in seek out the bullet from my gun here saving yourself the anxiety of not knowing when I’m going to use it on you. Fun right?”

Chan’s eyes are glistening with tears, but as fear and adrenaline fill his body no more tears are able to fall. He knew he had to make a decision and quickly, he didn't exactly have much time on his hands.

He just hopes he picks the right one.

“So, I’ll count to ten and during that time you can choose whether or not you want to hide or seek right? I’m a seeker myself if you can’t already tell,” Jisung smirks.

Chan looks to Changbin, wondering if he would do anything, perhaps show some mercy to him.

Nothing.

“Good luck kid,” Changbin says to him.

“Okay, here we go. Hide and Seek. One, two, three,” Jisung begins counting down and it isn’t exactly painfully slow. It is happening so menacingly fast.

Chan thinks he should run and hide, that would be what Jisung wanted _right?_ He wanted Chan to run so he could play with his food? Or he could stay standing right there and face the music - it didn’t seem like he would be getting escaping either way.

“Four, Five.”

So he stays still.

“Six, Seven.”

He had no-one after all, just himself and the stars. 

“Eight, nine.”

No-one.

“Ten.” Chan watches as Jisung raises the gun to his head, presses the opening to his forehead, and pulls the trigger. He hears snickering from the corner, and when he opens his eyes he is confused. Either he wasn’t dead or he was in some weird hell-loop already… surely he couldn’t be alive. He looks up at Jisung who was smiling wildly at him.

"It wasn’t loaded, angel.”

Changbin pushes himself off the wall and holds out his arm to Chan. Chan hesitantly takes it Changbin helps prop him up so he can stand properly.

“No-one has ever decided to seek before. You’re lucky I’m feeling so generous Channie. Since you have no-one, how do you feel about us being your someone?”

Chan looks between the two of them and can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

“I decided in those ten seconds you could end up being useful… probably in more ways than one.”


	2. how bad can a good boy get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan struggles with his new life, the realization that he is now han jisung's property. sparks fly between chan and jisung's right hand man, changbin. jisung sets chan a task to complete, unaware of the storm about to begin brewing because of chan's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy anniversary to our precious producing team <3

Even though Chan went willingly with the pair, it still somehow seemed as though he had no real choice in the matter. Jisung was fucking terrifying, a force you wouldn’t dare push limits with - and even then that was probably a form of a compliment to him. Chan walked behind him, brushing leather-clad shoulders with Changbin, his right-hand man. The blonde still couldn’t quite fathom that he was in this situation. Jisung was the most wanted men in South Korea - even though there were the right sources to take him down no-one seemed to touch him.

No-one dared.

“Get in,” Jisung tutted. They’d stopped in front of one of the most expensive cars Chan had ever seen in his life with a shiny black paint job and a custom number plate.

“This is yours?” Chan exclaimed, trying to control the fucking weird part of him that felt like a little kid over a shiny new toy. 

“You think I’d ride in anything less than this? Oh Channie, you have much to learn.” Jisung sighed. He fucking sighed. Chan began to wonder what assets this man had acquired over the years when his thoughts were interrupted by Changbin’s elbow digging into his side. To the blonde’s surprise, Jisung got into the driver’s seat and Changbin ushered him into the backseat behind the gang leader. He’d only seen cars like this in the movies, only imagined situations like this to happen in his dreams yet here he was: living and breathing something on the brink of fantasy.

“Take me home,” Chan demanded though his voice was small, frail. Jisung started the car and sped off, seemingly knowing the streets well enough to not crash at such a fast speed.

“You aren’t going anywhere Channie,” Jisung spoke through gritted teeth - irritation settling deep in his bones. 

“Didn’t you say you had no-one? Who are you to turn down a new circle, a new family?” Jisung taunted. He had the blade that had pierced Chan’s body in his fingers, playing with it like a pencil. He didn’t even manage to knick himself once - clearly, he did this often.

“I guess I have no choice,” Chan spat, wincing as the wound near his shoulder ached. Jisung laughed, swerving around a corner and Changbin’s elbow collided further into his ribcage. The sharpshooter looks apologetic, wincing as Chan grabs at the wound in pain.

“Changbin could have done so much more damage than that. You’ll have to wait until we get to the house for him to clean it up.” Jisung sang from the front seat.

“There are many people, not just cops, that would love to get their hands on me and I don’t think you would want to suffer alongside me right Channie? Best to be safe we go to one of the more secure locations,” Jisung said.

He sped through the city, zooming through the highways until they reached their destination. The ‘house’ was massive, it’s own property on a gated section with security guards at different locations. 

“Welcome to one of your many new homes, Channie.”

✰✰

Chan hadn’t been expecting a tour and wasn’t disappointed when Jisung flopped onto the couch in the living room. He had spread himself out on the leather three-seater and Changbin sat perched on the arm of the couch, quickly typing away on a laptop he’d produced from the bag he’d brought in from the car.

“Changbin I’m bored,” Jisung sang out. Changbin slammed the lid of the laptop down, swearing under his breath as he strode into the master bedroom. Chan could hear him opening and closing drawers and didn’t bother looking to see what he had produced in front of Jisung. 

Jisung snorted the line of cocaine Changbin prepared for him easily, scrunching his nose after he’d leaned back in his seat.

“Bin stop keeping Channie waiting, fix him up.” Jisung sighed, throwing his head back as the drugs started to hit him. His pupils were dilated as he locked his eyes onto Chan’s, cocky grin searing into him. Something in Chan wanted to please him, wanted to make sure he didn’t disappoint him but then he had to catch himself - who the fuck was he? Why was he thinking such things? He was trapped, unable to leave. 

He was stuck. Chan was stuck. 

Jisung played with the bag of powder in his hands like it was a toy, not Class A drugs that would throw him in jail. Chan questioned how unhinged the gang lord may actually be, and he wasn’t about to actively find out. 

“Don’t snort too much, you have a lot of places to be tomorrow dude.” Changbin petted Jisung’s head as he walked around the couch towards Chan.

“Shut up, I know my limits.” Jisung barked.

“I’m not dealing with you tomorrow if you’re still high out of your mind,” Changbin said as he helped Chan up and out of the chair he had relaxed into. 

“Whatever Bin. Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you’ve been getting up to either.”

A threat. It sounded like a threat - it had to be. Thoughts began to run through Chan’s mind as the sharpshooter began to walk in the opposite direction of the living room housing a drugged-out Jisung. Changbin steered Chan towards the dining room, and the blonde took in the surroundings of the safe house. It seemed to be a family home of sorts given the decor and framed photos everywhere. Changbin helped him up onto the dining table and asked him if he could remove his clothes so he could tend to the wound. Chan managed to get his jacket off with ease but his shirt brought with it the worst pain he’d ever felt as he hoisted it up and around his neck.

Changbin began to wash the wound, wincing as Chan did as the warm water was rubbed over his shoulder area. 

Loud bass erupted from the living room, obnoxious trap music blasting through the lower level of the house. Changbin rolled his eyes as his hands worked away at unpacking the rest of the first aid kit he had produced from one of the drawers. He moved the small water bowl to the side and began to dry off the wound, pressing lightly so he wouldn’t start the bleeding again.

“I’m having another line. If you want some you need to hurry up otherwise I’ll have the rest,” Jisung cackled from the living room.

“He’s insane,” Chan grumbled. Changbin offered him a smile, eyes crinkling as he set out the medical supplies beside him on the table.

“I’m going to have to use some stitches, you sure you don’t want to have a line before I begin?” Changbin asked. His eyes were searching, not for Chan’s response but for something else. He looked at him as though he wasn’t just someone he had to tend to for his boss, but because he had empathy and felt guilty for the damage his blade had caused to someone so innocent as he.

Chan shook as he said, “I’ll be fine. Just get it out the way.” Changbin raised a small towel to Chan’s lips, pressing his fingers against his lips as he pressed the material between them.

“Just in case it gets too much,” Changbin whispered, eyes diverting down to the medical equipment at his side. Tears prickled against Chan’s eyes as Changbin began to weave the needle and thread through his skin, biting down harshly on the towel between his lips. Changbin had been considerate, kind - he’d done this before, he’s sure of it. The towel dropped from Chan’s lips as Changbin tied off the stitches, body dangerously close to Chan’s. His fingertips traced down Chan’s arms slowly as he pulled away, not quite wanting to leave the vicinity just yet. Chan looked down at him, a few inches taller due to his spot on the table, and wondered at Changbin was thinking at the moment that his eyes couldn’t look away from his lips. Stray bits of fluff were stuck to his bottom lip and the sharpshooter reached out, using his thumb to brush them away. His thumb lingered, and Chan swears his eyes were glazy when they looked up at him. Just as Chan was about to thank him, before anything more, Jisung appeared in the doorway. He zoned in on the pair at the table, an unnerving stare sending shivers down the blonde’s spine.

“Don’t you want to prove yourself? Make something of your clearly miserable life?” the gang lord said, striding towards them.

“Sung…” Changbin began, only to be cut off.

“Tomorrow morning you are going to march into Detective Lee, otherwise known as Felix’s office, and steal something for me. Think you can do that for Channie?”

✰✰

Changbin walked Chan to the room that would be his at this residence, showing him the way inside. Chan sat at the foot of the bed, leaning down to pull off his socks. 

“Don’t worry about tomorrow. I’ll drive you there and be waiting for you a few blocks away for after you acquire the package,” Changbin reassured him. This man had a different aura to Jisung. While he was still intimidating and dangerous, there was something about him that seemed to feel sorry for Chan, something in him that seemed to want to guide the man as much as he could. 

“Thanks,” Chan mumbled. Chan crawled over the covers and under the duvet, ignoring Changbin who was still sitting at the end of the bed watching over him.

“I know how you must feel but it’s better than anything else he could have done to you. You may even come to like him,” Changbin offered.

Chan bit back a laugh, failing to hold back most of it. Changbin laughed with him, moving closer up the bed and resting his hand near Chan’s injured shoulder.

“I’m sorry about hurting you earlier. Does it hurt much?” the sharpshooter asked him. Chan sat up in the bed, pulling the ripped t-shirt over his shoulders and around his neck. He couldn’t raise his shoulder high enough to get it over the whole way like earlier, and this time Changbin reached out to help him. Chan shouldn’t have felt the way he did at that moment - warm and fuzzy. Like butterflies were forming in his stomach. 

No Chan, this is fucked up. Don’t do this to yourself. Not again. 

Changbin laughed softly as he threw the shirt to the side, and looked over the spot where he had bandaged up Chan’s injury.

“It’ll need redressing in the morning before we head off. Again, I’m really sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You did what you had to do… if I was in your position I would have done the same.”

Changbin nodded, lips pursing as he considered Chan’s admission.

“It’s best not to agitate him too much. I’m surprised he actually let you live and is wanting to take you in… I know it doesn’t feel like it now Chan but this is a second chance.”

Chan sighed, hissing as his shoulder ached, “how do you know how to tend to wounds like this?”

“Before I started working for Jisung I studied medicine,” Changbin said, eyes avoiding Chan’s at divulging such a personal piece of information with the young man.

“Makes sense. You were far too gentle with it,” Chan joked. Changbin’s eyes crinkled, his whole face radiating warmth as they laughed and continued to joke with each other. Neither of them saw Jisung walk past the open door in the hallway, at the way he stood watching them for a few moments. Neither of them noticed the gang lord ajar the door behind them and how he carefully slunk away despite being as high as a kite on coke. 

Changbin leaned in towards Chan, fingers twitching as Chan seemed to jut his chin out to give him further access. The raven-haired man pressed his lips to Chan’s in one swift movement, plush muscles moving against his slowly like he was mapping them out for a later time. Chan sighed into the kiss, hands finding purchase around Changbin’s neck and in his hair. Except the kiss didn’t deepen, didn’t last longer than ten seconds. Changbin pulled away, eyes shaking as he coughed. He’d clearly let something get the better of him and was trying to mask it, make it go away. 

Changbin cleared his throat and he stood from the bed before leaning down to hesitantly press his lips against Chan’s forehead.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” the sharpshooter said. He snuck out of the room before Chan could even get a word in, leaving the man in silence and disbelief of what had just occurred. 

✰✰

Chan walked into the police station with noticeable hesitation. The drive there had been… interesting to say the least. Changbin had asked him all sorts of questions - what he used to do with his life, why he was really all alone last night. Chan couldn’t give him concrete answers just yet - there was a part of him that still believed he could go home, a part of him believed that he wasn’t Han Jisung’s property now.

He wandered around the precinct for a bit - as much as he could without garnering too much-unwanted attention. Finally, he found the desk he’d been looking for - Lee Felix. He knew the detective from somewhere, but he just couldn’t put a finger on it. How the fuck do I know him? Ideas were forming in his head on how to get the documents he needed, the paper containing some codes Jisung was in desperate need of. Except, there in front of him was the other gang lord he had encountered the other evening.

Hwang Hyunjin.

Hyunjin looked over his shoulder, sensing his presence. Felix remained oblivious, eyes focused on the laptop in front of him. Hyunjin smirked at Chan as he recognized who he was. The gang lord looked back to Felix and Chan shielded himself around the corner, hopefully out of sight. 

“Detective Lee I’m feeling rather famished. If this is going to take a while can you please be a doll and grab me some snacks?”

Felix grunted but rose from his seat, waltzing right past Chan’s hiding spot and across the hall. When he was out of sight Chan snuck around the corner, walking up behind one-half of the most dangerous men in Seoul.

“So he let you live after all... Do you have a debt to pay?” The gang lord asked while picking at his nails. Chan gulped, moving to Hyunjin’s side and peering over the detective’s desk. He didn’t know how long he’d be gone and he had to move quickly.

“Do you not respond when spoken to?” Hyunjin asked him, tone blistering sweet yet Chan knew he was nothing of the sort.

“I do, but I have to find something if I want to keep living like this,” Chan bit out, eyes scouring the desk and hands sifting through papers that were strewn all over. 

“What exactly are you looking for?”

“Jisung said something about it having a code or something for evidence?” Chan recalled. A door opened down the hall and Chan startled, spooked at the possibility of being caught. Of failure. Footsteps promptly approached the room but quickly disappeared as another door opened and closed. Thankfully Chan was safe for now.

Hyunjin laughed.

“Fucking hell, that man never gives up. It’s a piece of paper holding all the codes to evidence pieces that are spread across departments in Korea. It would be silly to have them all in one place, they know he’d easily infiltrate the facility in seconds and get them back.”

“It’ll be in his case folder. It’s massive, ours are almost the same size.” Hyunjin continued on.

As if it was something to gloat about, Hyunjin waited for Chan to say something - anything, yet he came up short. This man was offering him help or at least alluding to it and Chan wasn’t stupid: he knew it would come with a price. He moved around the desk to face Hyunjin, a cocky look on his face as his eyes assessed the man before him.

“If I help you, will you promise to do me a favor when I need one?” the gang lord asked him. Chan considered his options: failing to complete his task and not knowing what the fuck Jisung would do, or completing it and possibly being able to go home. He’d be stupid not to go with the latter.

“Yes.”

Hyunjin leaned forward, holding out a hand in his direction.

“Shake on it.”

Chan met his hand in the middle, clammy palm connecting with Hyunjin’s - ice cold.

“What’s your name? Unless you’d like to be addressed as Han Jisung’s new toy,” the gang lord snickered, rifling inside his jacket pocket. He revealed a walkie talkie - something Chan hadn’t seen in years. 

“Chan. My name is Bang Chan.”

“Chan,” Hyunjin enunciated slowly. He thought Jisung was oddly charming but Hyunjin? There was no way anyone could match his unique allure.

Hyunjin turned on the walkie talkie and began to speak into it. Chan couldn’t fucking believe he was really helping him. He probably shouldn’t mention this to Jisung, who knows what he would do knowing that he has to owe Hwang Hyunjin a favor. He mumbled something into the device, code words that Chan had no idea what they really meant. Hyunjin slipped the device back into his pocket and gazed up at Chan, a smile pulling at his plump lips.

“They’ll be off for fifteen more seconds. That’s all the time you’ve got,” Hyunjin jerked his head towards the security camera and a second time to the filing cabinet. 

“In there,” he mumbled as Chan let his feet take him to where he needed to be. Chan scoured through the files, eventually finding the one with Jisung’s name on it. Thankfully the evidence note was at the top of the pile and he slipped the paper into his jean pockets before replacing the file back in the cabinet. He turned to Hyunjin nodding in thanks and began his descent back to Changbin’s car. 

“Pleasure doing business with you Chan. We’ll be in touch,” Hyunjin called from behind him. Chan sped out of the station, high-tailing it for the car Changbin was waiting for him in two blocks away. He slammed the door shut a little too hard, chest rising quickly as he handed over the document safely to Changbin’s waiting hands.

“I’m impressed, Channie. Jisung will be happy we have this,” the man told him, a warm smile sending vibrations through Chan’s adrenaline-filled body. The nickname didn’t sound threatening to come from Changbin’s lips. It sounded endearing like the nickname belonged to him and not Jisung. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him hurt you.” Changbin placed a firm hand over Chan’s thigh, gently squeezing the muscle just above his knee cap. The blonde was reminded of the kiss they'd shared last night, at the softer side of Changbin he seemed to bring forth. Chan could feel the tip of the knife up his sleeve poking into his skin and at that moment he was comforted, knowing that by some fucked up force of nature he was in the right hands.

Chan had an inkling he knew exactly who Changbin had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
